


Parodia de Siempre: Fuente De La Juventud (S01E03)

by stewbeef44



Series: Parodias de Siempre [1]
Category: Forever (TV)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stewbeef44/pseuds/stewbeef44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una parodia del tercer episodio de Siempre. Versión en español.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Día libre de Henry Morgan

"Dioses, lo que yo no daría ...", dijo Abe Morgan, mirando por la ventana de su tienda de antigüedades.

 

Henry Morgan se acercó a su hijo adoptivo. "No le daría a qué?"

 

"Eso que está allá." Abe señaló a un niño en un monopatín no demasiado lejos de la tienda.

 

"Ja, te rompes una cadera, Abraham!" Tenía sentido. Abraham Morgan tenía 70 años, y no en la mejor condición de su vida. Henry podría ser capaz de hacerlo, pero como un inmortal de 200 años, no tenía interés en estar en un monopatín.

 

Abe se volvió. "Yo no estaría tan seguro. Yo era muy diestro en mi juventud. Y a pesar de que soy viejo, me gusta hacer ejercicio."

 

"Tal vez tenemos un recuerdo diferente de esos días. Recuerda la primera vez que tienes tu bicicleta propia?"

 

* * *

 

 

**Memoria: Séptima fiesta de cumpleaños de Abe, 1951**

 

"Oh, Dios mío, Jimmy, una muñeca espeluznante antigüedad a partir de 1910? Eso es increíble!"

 

"Sí, fue en mi ático, así que te lo dio," Jimmy respondió con sequedad.

 

"Así que todos estos regalos ... esta muñeca, la cuerda de seguridad, la pantalla ... que tenían en sus áticos, y decidieron darles a mí? Ustedes son los mejores amigos de mi vida!" Abe amaba artículos de la vendimia tanto que él no sabía que lo estaban utilizando como vertedero para sus artículos no deseados. Al darse cuenta de esto, Henry consiguió Abe algo que creía que ningún niño pondría en un ático. Entró en la habitación con una bicicleta nueva y brillante.

 

"Eso es nuevo." Abe dijo decepcionado. "Podría vender en unos pocos años, pero ..."

 

"Haga la prueba, Abe! No es algo que vender, que es algo que usted puede utilizar realmente!"

 

"Está bien, pero sólo por esta vez." Salió. En pocas horas, regresó con la nariz ensangrentada y unos pocos dientes que faltan. "Bueno, lo intenté. Y ahora me estoy poniendo en mi ático."

 

* * *

 

 

"Bueno, todos evolucionan con el tiempo. Al menos la mayoría de nosotros. Por favor, usted no está trabajando como un burro en esa mazmorra de los suyos dicen. Vamos, que es el fin de semana!"

 

"Yo estaba en mi laboratorio estudiando. He hecho un descubrimiento increíble acerca de mi condición."

 

"¿Sabía usted descubre que la privación del sueño es malo para usted?"

 

"No podría haber acaba de encontrar una manera ... a _morir_." Henry hizo un gesto a Abe que le siguiera a su sótano.

 

"La juventud se desperdicia en la inmortal ..." Abe murmuró antes de bajar las escaleras.

 

* * *

 

 

"Así que he estado recogiendo datos sobre mis despertares."

 

"En el qué?"

 

"Cuando salgo del agua. Me siento incómodo con el término renacimiento."

 

"Es extraño que esa es la parte que te hace sentir incómodo. Pero está bien."

 

"Cuando trazar mis reapariciones exactas utilizando relatos de testigos y el informe de la policía de vez en cuando, y comparándolas con mis probables tiempos de la muerte, así ..."

 

"Así, ¿qué?"

 

"A veces me quedo muerta _más larga_. Sólo por unos segundos, pero aún así, es algo. Creo que puede tener que ver con el método de la muerte, daños quizá visceral frente a daños en los nervios ... ¿a dónde vas, esto es fascinante! "

 

"No, es deprimente! Déjame hacerte una pregunta. Digamos que uno de estos experimentos tuyos realmente funciona. ¿Realmente hacerlo? ¿Quieres que se ha ido tan mal?"

 

"Bueno, no, no ... eso no es lo que estoy diciendo. Quiero envejecer. Para experimentar el ciclo de la vida, tener el pelo gris, convertido en un cascarrabias como tú ..."

 

"Bueno, sí, el glaucoma y la ciática son a la vez impresionante."

 

"¿En serio?"

 

"Sí, y con la artritis reumatoide, se puede predecir el tiempo. Tengo que desde el Almanaque del Granjero. Es una revista bien establecida por escrito por y para los octogenarios como yo."

 

"Bueno, voy a tener que leer algunos de sus artículos. Tengo que seguir el ritmo de los descubrimientos científicos de estos días, ya sabes."

 

"Y jugo de ciruela es delicioso."

 

"Está bien, lo entiendo ahora. Estás siendo sarcástico."

 

"Sí, lo estoy. Henry, simplemente porque no se puede envejecer no significa que usted no puede evolucionar."

 

"Bueno, ¿qué quieres que haga?"

 

"Si yo tuviera su condición? Todo."

 

* * *

 

 

**Mientras tanto, en el barrio de Chinatown de Nueva York ...**

 

Era una noche sin nubes. El olor a sudor que induce una auténtica olla caliente Szechuan fuego llenó el aire. A un lado de la calle, un tendero vende su mercancía. Por otro, un hombre de negocios paseaba por el callejón que sostiene un batido de uva. No estaba claro por qué llevaba un batido de uva cuando podría fácilmente haber conseguido una taza de té medicinal, o un té de la burbuja de níspero, o cualquier cosa menos un batido de uva. Seamos realistas, los batidos de uva son un asco. Tropezó con alguien, derramando la abominación de una bebida en todo el traje. Mientras que él estaba distraído, un asaltante corrió y agarró su maletín.

 

"Oye, ¿qué ... bueno, eso es mi maletín! Alguien ayude!"

 

No parecía que necesitaba ayuda, sin embargo. El hombre corrió inmediatamente a la siguiente coche, saltó encima de él, y abordó el atracador. Luego empezó a golpear el asaltante con los puños. Después del tercer golpe, se detuvo y comenzó a temblar. Sangre derramó su nariz, y él cayó, muerto. El atracador se levantó, cogió el maletín, y se alejó cojeando.

 

* * *

 

 

_Hay toda una letanía de cosas que podemos hacer para mantener a raya a la muerte. Podemos hacer ejercicio, comer bien, se puso el protector solar ... y aunque es posible tratar de negociar con la muerte, no escatimar delirios. Se va a encontrar. Así que si vas a gastar todo su tiempo escondiéndose de la muerte, o en mi caso, la búsqueda de ella ... supongo que la pregunta es, ¿alguna vez realmente vivo?_

 

"Buenos días, doctor, ¿cómo fue tu fin de semana? Anhelante paseo por Central Park, tal vez? Maratón de Doctor Who? Tal vez algunas compras bufanda?"

 

"Yo trabajé."

 

"Con el tiempo, ¿eh?"

 

"Trabajé en mi mazmorra subterránea sexo tortura."

 

"Sí, yo trabajaba en el mío también."

 

Henry lo miró con una expresión de horror en su rostro. Lucas no se dio cuenta. "El nombre del fallecido es Bill Sayle, 67 años de edad. Los paramédicos lo recogió en el barrio chino, posiblemente asesinado por un asaltante."

 

Henry tomó un vistazo al cadáver. "A juzgar por el estado de sus nudillos, el Sr. Sayle se defendió. Fractura en el dedo anular indica que debe haber puesto un anillo de bodas, pero no para el año pasado. Yo no veo una línea de bronceado. También hay una especie de hollín en sus dedos. El traje es una franela gris con un hombro suave. Debe de haber sido usado por lo menos hace 30 años, pero se ha adaptado recientemente. La mancha en su camisa es un licuado de uva, creo. Ahora, echemos un vistazo a lo que está pasando por debajo de la demanda ".

 

Henry quita el traje de del difunto estaba usando, haciendo una nota mental para guardarlo para Abe cuando el caso había terminado. Después de todo, Abe amaba a sus artículos de la vendimia.

 

"Guau! Mira sus músculos!" Lucas dijo, mirando el abdomen del cadáver. "Él es 67, pero se parece a mí ... después de mis abdominales mañana ..."

 

"¿Qué podría haber hecho esto a su cuerpo?"

 

"Una cosa es segura. Nunca se sabe qué edad una persona es sólo mirar a ellos."


	2. Lucas debe gustarse realmente alimentos

La puerta se abrió como Oficial Jo Martínez entró. "Nos arrestaron al asaltante, que estaba tratando de comprobar en un centro de atención urgente. Él no es la persona más inteligente alrededor, que estaba sosteniendo el maletín. Deberíamos acusarlo de homicidio?"

 

Henry negó con la cabeza. "Sr. Sayle no fue asesinado por el asaltante. No tenía una sola contusión, laceración o abrasión en él, excepto en los nudillos. Su corazón estaba en perfecto estado, que tenía la masa ósea densa, y los músculos fuertes y las articulaciones ".

 

"Está bien, entonces, ¿por qué murió?"

 

"La razón por el Sr. Sayle murió fue debido a su cerebro. Te voy a mostrar ... por aquí ... ah, sí ", dijo Henry, tocando el cerebro de la persona fallecida. "Mira la textura de las placas amiloides."

 

De repente, el cadáver se sentó. Jo sacó su arma. "¡Deténgase! Voy a _matarte_! "

 

"Está bien, Jo. Acabo presioné en la parte incorrecta del cerebro. El hombre murió hace poco, por lo que sus reflejos todavía funcionan ".

 

Jo lo miró. "Maldita sea, Henry."

 

"Uf, me dicen al respecto. Lucas juega bromas a mí todo el tiempo haciendo eso ".

 

"Henry, ¿qué es lo que estás diciendo que murió de?"

 

"Es como si él sufría de Alzheimer, Parkinson y Huntington, todo al mismo tiempo. Básicamente lo que tenemos aquí es un hombre de 67 años de edad, con el cuerpo de un 30 años de edad, y el cerebro de un 100 años de edad."

 

"¿Estás diciendo que murió de causas naturales?"

 

"Yo diría que lo contrario de la natural. Tuvimos esta mezcla en el estómago.” Él levantó una botella de sustancia pegajosa cremosa y blanca. Jo sacó su arma de nuevo. "Henry, si eso es lo que creo que es, lo juro por la totalidad de los muchos dioses que adorar, lo haré ..."

 

"No es eso, Jo. Creo que es, sin embargo, lo que lo mató ".

 

"Entonces ... lo que _hay_ en esa botella de blanco, pegajoso, cremoso, empalagoso ..."

 

"Posiblemente una de las batidos de proteínas repugnantes?

 

"Sí, supongo que también podría ser eso", dijo Jo.

 

Lucas entró. "El hijo de la víctima, Mark Sayle, está aquí para verte."

 

"Voy a estar allí." Henry y Jo fueron, dejando a Lucas para examinar la mezcla de misterio. "Ah, debo haber confundido accidentalmente estos", dijo Lucas a sí mismo. "Hice este uno yo mismo anoche, mientras que mirando las imágenes de alimentos en línea!" Lucas miró a su alrededor, tomó la sustancia misteriosa alejado, a continuación, poner una botella de líquido de color similar en su lugar.

 

* * *

 

 

Henry y Jo entraron a donde Mark Sayle estaba esperando.

 

"Hola, Mark", dijo Henry. "Supongo que estás aquí para recoger las cosas de tu padre?

 

"Él no es mi padre."

 

"¿Perdón?” preguntó Jo confusamente.

 

Marcos suspiró. "Es él, no es sólo el hombre que me crió. Mi padre montó el tren a casa de mi madre en Nueva Jersey cada noche durante 35 años y se quedó dormido en su sillón reclinable. Definitivamente no tenía un cuerpo como ese, o ir al gimnasio con los culturistas, o quedarse de fiesta con los niños la mitad de su edad. Por lo menos no antes ... "

 

"Antes de que su madre murió?" Henry supuso.

 

"Por el cáncer, hace dos años. Después de que él se convirtió en una persona diferente. Se olvidó de mi mamá, y él se olvidó de nosotros ".

 

"¿Va a darnos permiso para abrir el maletín de su padre?", Preguntó Jo.

 

"Claro."

 

Ellos abrieron el maletín para encontrar una imagen de una mujer en el interior de la tapa. "Esa es mi mamá", dijo Mark, con los ojos llorosos.

 

"Todos tenemos diferentes maneras de lidiar con la pérdida. Él nunca la olvidó ", dijo Henry en una forma que hacía casi parece como si él también quería decir que estaba hablando de sí mismo. Lo miró de nuevo, y se dio cuenta de unos papeles. En una de las páginas, hubo un logotipo bastante extraño. "¿Qué es esto?" preguntó Henry. "El texto alrededor de él dice la Juventud, Vitalidad, Vigor. El símbolo en el centro es un Ourobouros, una serpiente que se muerde la cola. Sugiere renovación eterna. Me pregunto si eso tiene algo que ver con la condición del cuerpo de su padre ".

 

Jo levantó la pila de papeles, revelando unos siete mil dólares en efectivo. "O tal vez esto lo hace. ¿Tiene alguna idea de lo que era para? "

 

Marcos negó con la cabeza. "No. Definitivamente no recibió esa cantidad de dinero de mí ".

 

"¿Sabes lo que estaba haciendo en el barrio chino?"

 

"No, no lo hago. Vivió en Nueva Jersey ".

 

Henry y caras de Jo volvió a las máscaras de horror y desesperación. "Es el oeste de Nueva Jersey, ¿verdad? No es el ... el ... "Jo gimió. "Por favor, dime que no tenemos que ir a ... la Costa de Jersey ..."

 

"Si la policía viendo programas de procedimiento me han servido bien, me imagino que tienes que ir allí. Es el lugar donde vivía." Mark miró a su alrededor, y luego susurró: "Que los dioses que ambos favorecen. Nadie ha ido allí y regresó con su alma no devorado por los habitantes de esa falta lugar. ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que mi padre no era el hombre que me crió? Bueno, es por eso. La Horda Naranja... festín con su alma, poco a poco, hasta que fue simplemente una cáscara de un hombre. Él era una cáscara vacía, esperando la muerte. Mirad por vosotros mismos. "

 

* * *

 

 

Henry y Jo habían decidido ir al barrio chino para examinar la escena del crimen. "Así que aquí es donde Bill Sayle murió, pero no nos va a ayudar mucho", dijo Jo a Henry. "El asaltante decidido la dirección que estaban tanto en ejecución, por lo que tenemos que averiguar donde comenzó."

 

"Allá." Henry señaló que algunas marcas de neumáticos. "Son reciente. Bill Sayle tenía una capa de hollín en su mano izquierda y una línea del mismo en la pierna del pantalón izquierda. Debe de haber cruzado la calle y casi fue atropellado por un coche." Cruzó la calle, casi ser golpeado por un coche propio.

 

Luego señaló a una caja rota en la acera, que contiene los fideos. "He encontrado fragmentos de fideos y astillas de madera en sus zapatos." Se dio cuenta de una mancha en la cuneta, lo que, naturalmente, él puso de cara al suelo y comenzó a oler la zona.

 

"Ay, todo el mundo, mira esto!" Una multitud se había reunido en torno a Henry, tomando fotos y videos de él.

 

"Todo el mundo, esto es un negocio oficial de la policía", dijo Henry. "No hay nada que ver aquí, yo sólo estoy haciendo mis tareas de investigación como un médico forense para la policía de Nueva York". Luego empezó a lamer el suelo.

 

"¡Esto es increíble! Estoy poniendo esto en Youtube ", dijo una persona en la multitud.

 

"¿Qué hay de Youtube?", preguntó un confuso Henry, mirando hacia arriba.

 

"Oye, Henry, esto es raro, incluso para ti. ¿Qué estás haciendo? ", preguntó Jo.

 

"Eso es un derrame de un batido de uva. Había una mancha púrpura en todo su camisa ", dijo Henry, levantándose y sacudiéndose.

 

"Ah, sí. La vieja rutina carterista. Derramar, agarrar, y correr. "

 

"Aquí es donde comenzó Bill Sayle. La esquina es donde acabó con su vida ".

 

"Entonces, ¿dónde iba con todo ese dinero?"

 

Henry ponderó esto por un momento. "Un hombre de 67 años de edad, que odiaba el centro ... no encajaba aquí." Vio a una mujer salir de un coche. "Y tampoco lo hace ella. Una mujer en tacones altos no hace mucho caminar. Ella tiene a alguien en coche ella ".

 

"Apuesto a que ella sabe lo que alguien puede conseguir por aquí por siete mil dólares", dijo Jo. "Vamos a ver donde se dirige."

 

La mujer se dirigió por un callejón, y en una puerta trasera poco visible. Una vez dentro, Henry y Jo siguieron. Hubo un grabado en la puerta. "Un Ourobouros", dijo Jo. "Está bien, Henry, llegar detrás de mí."

 

* * *

 

 

Era una habitación muy iluminada médica. Hubo un vestíbulo, algunas salas con oficinas, y un tanque de peces. Parecía que era más grande por dentro que por fuera, como un TARDIS farmacéutica.

 

"Me pregunto lo que están vendiendo aquí?", preguntó Jo.

 

Una televisión en la sala se encendieron, y un mensaje televisado jugó. " _La juventud, la vitalidad, el vigor. Bienvenido a la Compañía Aeterna. Soy doctor Osbourne Gardner. Déjame hacerte una pregunta simple. ¿Quieres vivir ... para siempre?_ "


End file.
